Love is the Strangest Illusion
by Steponitdarling
Summary: After a mishap in potions, strange things start happening in the lives of Draco and Hermione. Will this bring them together or drive them even more apart. Set in their 7th year. DHr. Please RR, its my first story!
1. The Mishap

Love is the Strangest Allusion  
  
The sun was shining, the lake was gleaming, and the air was crisp and fresh. It was the ideal time for the restless children of Hogwarts to enjoy such a wonderful atmosphere. Only one student didn't even seem to notice as she walked to potions with her usual brisk and clumsy walk. All that could be seen was a bushel of brown hair behind a pile of school books and a piece of buttered toast stuck out of this girls mouth as she attempted to eat her breakfast while trying to locate her copy of Hogwarts: A History, Volume 3 in her book bag that she flung over one shoulder. Her Head Girl badge gleamed in the sunlight streaming in through the high arch windows as she rounded the corner to find 2 students casually leaning up against the window making rather unnecessary advances upon one another. Without missing a beat as she passed by she said loudly and firmly "PDA, 10 points from Ravenclaw!" and continued on her way. The boy looked angrily over his shoulder as the girl sulked; yet they didn't cease their activity. "Another 10 points for not following orders!" she called without even turning around. This was a normal day in the life of Hermione Granger top student/teacher favorite/ head girl/ and student extraordinaire.  
  
This day would not be complete, however, without the usual snide remark and death threat from a group of Slytherin know-it-alls. She could practically count down to the second when she would see the infamous gang and could give you the outcome of each argument. Rounding the last corridor she saw the object of her distaste while frowning and rolling her eyes. There in front of her stood the ringleader of them all, Draco Malfoy, and the boy who had made her days at Hogwarts a living hell. As usual he was terrifying and picking on one of the new first years as he was casually leaning his muscular and tall frame upon the skinny short build of a first year Hufflepuff boy. Unfortunately Hermione couldn't do anything unless Draco did anything so she merely observed from the end of the hall the scene that was taking place. Draco's arm was propped up on the young boys shoulder as he struggled to stand under this 7th year's weight while Draco was vigorously describing a scene with his free hand.  
  
"So you see.huh.what's your name again?" he said snapping his fingers in the air.  
  
"P-.Peter-.Peterson.sir." he replied shaking with fear.  
  
"Right. Now Praderson, you know about the toll, don't you?" and as the little boy shook his head Draco continued. "Well you see there is a toll that all 1st years, and especially Hufflepuffs, must pay. Right now it is up to 5 galleons in order to walk down this hall. And do you know what happens if you don't?" He shook his head again, this time a little more hesitantly. "Well have you ever heard of the Dark Lord? You see he likes to feed on."  
  
That was where Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. This was her favorite part of this job. Stepping out from behind the corner she walked towards the little boy and the manipulative 7th year. "Malfoy!"  
  
At hearing his name he released his hold on the 1st year who scurried along down the hall while choking into sobs.  
  
"Damnit Granger, you're really not good for my business." He replied with a smirk and a "tsk"  
  
"You should know better Malfoy. You scared that kid to death, you were threatening him, and trying to rob him! At least try to remember for a second that you are not allowed to abuse your Head Boy duties!" she said with a flare.  
  
"And why should I take orders from stupid mudbloods like you Granger? At least I have some excitement in my life without having to hang around with the boy wonder and the disgrace that they have the nerve to call a pureblood. But then again the two of them are usually so busy trying to get into your pants that you're so dense to notice anything other than the end of your dirty nose in a schoolbook!" At this all his Slytherin cronies laughed and hissed at his rather evil remark to the girl they lived to despise.  
  
"Well at least I don't have to scare some phonies into believing that they are my only friends in order to get encouragement from being.well.with lack of a better word.the devil reincarnate."  
  
All the Slytherin's eyes turned towards Draco waiting for his hurtful remark as they were all in the mood to see a mudblood and a Gryffindor cry. Plus a remark while she is running away and crying in agony such as "You have ruined my life" wouldn't be unwelcome either.  
  
But all that came out was "Stupid Mudblood!" Yet either out of fear or stupidity they all laughed heartily and congratulated Draco on his original and hurtful remark.  
  
Hermione sat there confused and motionless. "What was that supposed to hurt or something? And that would also be 0 points for originality. I really thought there for a second Malfoy that you had it in you. But I guess considering the fact that you are 2nd best to the 'Mudblood'" making quotation signs with her fingers "I guess that it is just too much for you to handle."  
  
Before more words and the presence of wands could be arranged Professor Snape rounded the corner while angrily shoving students out of his way to get to the door. That was when Ron and Harry came running out from behind the corner eating the rest of their breakfast with unkempt uniforms and books shoved under their arms.  
  
"Are we late?" they said through chewed up toast and eggs.  
  
"Haven't you boys been taught to not talk until you've swallowed?" Hermione replied as she closed each of their mouths. Ron quickly swallowed but only succeeded in a brief choking and coughing fit.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor Weasley for choking in the hallway!" Barked Snape as he opened the door and shouted "In!"  
  
On the way in the door, however, Hermione and Draco both ignored the other and attempted to go in at the same time. It only resulted in them banging their shoulders on the sides of the door. "Blood before mud Granger!" he said in a sing-song tone laced with malice.  
  
"Aww, how cute Malfoy! Did you think that up on your own or did Daddy hire someone too?" With that remark an evil smirk fell on his face as bumped her out of the way and sent her flat against the wall. Laughing along with the other Slytherin's he strolled into the classroom while Hermione received an angry look from Snape.  
  
Regaining her poise she walked as proudly as she could to her seat with her head held high and stacked her alphabetically categorized books on top of her desk. How she hated Malfoy. It wasn't just a hate anymore, it had progressed to a loathing hatred that could only be matched with the fire of 10 burning hells. He represented everything that was wrong and evil in the world and everything that she had grown to despise. One would think that after 7 years their petty fights and disputes would have settled and matured with their age, but it only got worse. This year was no different. She had received her letter stating her new position as Head Girl and her happiness could not be matched for anything. The pride at being a Muggle born and the Head Girl at Hogwarts! Until realization and fear had dawned upon her. Who would be the Head Boy? McGonagall and Dumbledore being as mischievous and sneaky as the next Hogwarts teacher left out that minor detail stating that they paired the Head Boy and Girl together with who they thought complimented each other the best. But Malfoy with Hermione!? She understood that they had their reasons and intricate ways of deciding the factor but how in the world did they come together?  
  
She had been nervous and excited as she stepped on the train at Hogwarts searching for the matching shiny badge that would give away the person that she would spend her entire 7th year in company with. Arriving at the compartment they shared she knocked casually on the door and when there was no answer she assumed that he had not arrived yet. But upon her opening the door she saw a very muscular yet fair back greeting her as the boy was removing his shirt from earlier while putting on his robes. Green and black boxers poked out of a pair of fine made black wizard brand slacks as Hermione's eyes popped out of her head at the sight before her. Removing his shirt she saw a silver blonde head and she suddenly regretted finding the compartment. Inconspicuously trying to turn and leave she knocked her foot into the doorframe causing a loud "Shit" and a sound to erupt from her side. Holding the shirt in front of his chest he spun around to face her. "Jesus Granger! If you wanted a look you could have just said so and given the proper payment!" to which she blushed furiously and exited saying something along the lines of "Sorry.ewww...damn ferret boy!" Yet one little detail, that she never told anyone, was how much she enjoyed looking at what that annoying skinny little boy had become. Now he was somewhere around 6'1 and Quidditch seemed to have done a lot of good for him. Of course no one would know that minor detail. And that has how the year has progressed, as it always has. They live less than 10 feet apart from each other yet the only communication is the occasional "Do you have an extra quill", "We have a meeting tomorrow night", or "Are you finished with that book?" is about as far as they have gone in that area. Of course there is the traditional hallway encounter which ends in Hermione having to hold onto the collar of Ron and Harry's robes.  
  
So here they are 7 years later and not one day more mature as far as their rivalry is concerned. "Dumbledore specifically said that we were to try to end it and start to show a friendlier atmosphere towards the 2 houses" Hermione thought as she pulled out her cauldron and supplies for class out of her bag. But so far that hasn't been very successful, yet Hermione Granger is not one to fail a mission. So now matter how tempting, easy, or amusing it is to start an argument with Malfoy or just perform the occasional hex she must try to exert some effort towards the project. Her musings were interrupted with the start of class as Snape went down the roll and called out the pairings for today's assignment. Anyone but Malfoy.  
  
He stalked into class surrounded by the laughter and support that erupted from the Slytherin side while he acknowledged their presence and took his seat. Leaning back in his chair with a plastered smirk he glanced in the direction of the Gryffindors while the only thought that ran through his mind was "I love being the favorite." He could walk in this class 10 minutes late, trip a student, and boast about Voldemort and Snape would somehow find a way to take points off from Gryffindor. Though he didn't usually come to class late, only occasionally tripped a student, and could give a hippogriff's ass about Voldemort and the dark side, it was reassuring to know that he could get away with it and cause havoc on those he despised. For that, the Malfoy would always be in him.  
  
He watched as Granger took her seat trying to regain back some of her dignity and stuck her little nose in the air just as Draco knew she would. How he hated her. But it wasn't really her he hated. It was what she stood for. She was muggle-born, just a hair higher in grades than him, and occasionally (though he would never admit it) she was even smarter than him. He hated her stupid Gryffindor pride and her squeaky-clean atmosphere and beliefs. But most of all he hated her company. Potter, the boy-who- lived-to-annoy-him, was more than Draco could bear. On his first day at school Lucius had ordered him to befriend Potter and try to get him for Voldemort, but after his failed attempt.well lets just say that you can still see the scars on Draco. He didn't mind though, he was used to it by now. Yet if it wasn't for his mother he would have either been dead or a death eater long ago. Personally he didn't care about either side or taking the mark for that point, yet Lucius wouldn't allow that. Draco was only hoping that his father would be killed or thrown in Azkaban before that would happen. But he still retained that hatred and that prejudice towards muggles that he grew up knowing, and that was still present in his hatred for Granger.  
  
He wasn't surprised when he got his letter stating that he was Head Boy and there was no doubt in his mind that it was Granger. That was the main reason that he didn't overreact when he caught her in the compartment on the train over. But it was the strange and foreign look in her eyes that threw him for a loop. He had seen many of her expressions through her eyes in all the years that he knew her, yet none had been like that. That was her weakness and his strength. He had been taught that your emotions and your weaknesses could be seen through your eyes so Draco grew up with them being an emotionless and unreadable as possible. Granger on the other hand was the opposite. You could read her eyes like a book, and that expression she gave him on the train was confusing and suspicious, which is what feeling he despised the most. He was sure that she enjoyed the view; his Malfoy vanity and his own self-esteem told him that. Yet it was different with her, and that angered him even more.  
  
Glancing over at her he saw in her eyes a look of self-reassurance and wit as she looked at her two best friends and rolled her big brown eyes in the direction of Malfoy to which she made a twisted face and they both laughed heartily. Most of all he hated that. He hated what she had. Sure they were Pothead and the Weasel but still they were wonderful and protecting of her and friends that you rarely find in a lifetime. He would never admit that he had this jealously about that but it was present. Draco had seen her parents that day 2nd year in Flourish and Blotts and saw how proud, loving, and supportive they were of their clever daughter that was worth stuffing your wallet with pictures for. Sure Draco had a loving mother, yet she was restricted just as he was as far as showing any emotion, least of all love, was concerned. But with what presence he gave off and the crowd he associated with, every one of them thought that he was incapable of loving someone. He believed so himself. Yet there was that possibility. "I just cant wait until Lucius is out of the picture, than my mother and I can live our lives as we see fit, and not worry about what creature my father is a lapdog to." He smiled at the thought, until Snape cut him off with talk of roll call and then potions pairing. "Anyone but Granger."  
  
Snape was intensely watching his best student and his favorite student, with a glare for one and a raised eyebrow for the other. He saw their little encounter in the doorway and the way they both tried to ignore the other, which struck him with a little idea. "This should be interesting", he thought with a smirk as he crossed off two names on his group list. "If Dumbledore wants the houses to be together, so be it."  
  
"Quiet!" he barked as everyone froze in their seats. "Now, today will be a little different. You will be in pairs. And since the Headmaster wants to enforce this 'unity' nonsense than that is what we shall do. When I assign your partners quietly sit together and gather your supplies. Potter, Parkinson.Weasley, Zambini.Patil, Goyle." As he called off the names and 1 by 1 the Gryffindor/Slytherin ratio narrowed down, fear struck the hearts of 2 students in particular. Both held their breath waiting to be paired with someone, anyone other than who they knew they would be placed beside. At the end of his roll, Snape looked up from his podium with a small smirk and mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Hmm, let me see.who has not be chosen?" as his eyes fell on Draco and Hermione. "Oh, how foolish of me.my mistake. Granger and Malfoy." He waved his hand to the empty seat at the front. "Please take a seat and get to working like the rest of the class." he said with a snicker at the shocked expressions of the students.  
  
Hermione slowly gathered her things with shaking hands and walked, regretfully, up to the front seat. "It just had to be him." She gave a fearful look in Ron and Harry's direction but all they could do was give an apologetic face and shrug their shoulders. Hermione felt slightly better knowing that they were near her but that feeling quickly went away as she saw Malfoy moving to the seat.  
  
"That bastard!" was the only thing that Draco could think clearly on as he shot Snape a glare of disbelief and gathered up his things in one swift movement. "I guess I should take back that favorite student comment." He looked over at Granger and he saw her give the Pothead and Weasel a 'help me' look as they shrugged in her direction. Rolling his eyes he hurried to the seat, intent on making her do every bit of work.  
  
They both arrived at the same moment as they stopped, stared, and sat all the while glaring daggers at each other. "Try not to sit too close mudblood." He whispered aloud to her as she took her seat. "Trust me I won't," she replied back as he sat down next to her.  
  
Snape simply ignored this encounter and turned to face his blackboard. He hastily wrote and explained the ingredients for a simple short-time hallucination spell. The students immediately began their assignment as it was rather intricate and they focused intently on the task ahead. Hermione and Draco worked silently and swiftly, as the only conversation was the same as in their shared rooms. It was only to ask for ingredients or to repeat a direction from the board.  
  
"Alright, now we need the knotgrass. Malfoy could you go get and cut up 3 pounds for me?" she asked while she was staring intently at the cauldron and stirring while adding something here and there.  
  
"A Malfoy doesn't take orders from Mudbloods like yourself. If you want it, you can get your lazy ass over there and do it."  
  
"But I'm busy stirring the potion Malfoy!"  
  
He hastily grabbed the stirrer out of her hand and began doing her job. "Now you're not. Go get it!"  
  
Hermione had absolutely no patience or time to begin another argument so she just complied to shut him up about it and to finish the assignment on time. Walking over to the potion cabinets she took from the open jar that other students were weighing and measuring from. Carefully she took the right amount and weighed it down to the very piece of the knotgrass and walked slowly and cautiously back to her table. The only thing she didn't see, however, was the plotting Crabbe and Goyle as she passed by where they were standing and making their Gryffindor partner do all the work. Thinking that Malfoy would give them a treat for their cruelty and cunningness Crabbe inconspicuously stuck out his rather large foot in Hermione's walking path. She was too intent upon keeping each bit of grass together that she didn't notice what was in front of her until it was too late. Hermione's rather small feet collided with his fat one as the knotgrass flew out of her hands and straight into the potion just as Draco was adding the wolf fang to the simmering mixture. She on the other hand fell straight on her face as she barely caught herself with her hands. The abruption of laughter from the Slytherin's and the congratulations on Crabbe and Goyle's part gave them away immediately as Draco looked furiously at the girl on the floor and his bodyguards.  
  
Snape slightly smirked as Ron and Harry ran to assist her from off the floor. That was when Draco swooped in, not only on Hermione, but Crabbe and Goyle as well. "What the hell was that!?" he shouted angrily at the two of them as their expressions changed from that of victory to of fear. Both just mumbled as the potion gave a loud sputter and turned lime green instead of light blue.  
  
Hermione could barley look at what had happened to their, but a moment earlier, beautiful potion and was fearful of the outcome. "Well, well." Snape murmured out loud. "Time for a taste testing of what this potion has become. Malfoy, Granger." He said motioning for them to come. Each filled their vial with a shaking hand as they stepped in front of the classroom and looked fearfully at what they were about to drink. "Please don't hold us in suspense much longer. Drink!" he said as hushed whispers and a few gasps erupted from the class. Both hesitantly held the vial up to their lips and slung it back in one go as they waited for large bubbles to erupt on themselves or a horn to appear from nowhere. They held their breath for a few moments, but what felt like eternity, and waited for something to happen. But nothing ever did. The only reaction was a rumbling stomach and warmth behind their eyes.  
  
Snape seemed rather disappointed that neither of these students had grown wings so he dismissed the class early as he sadly went into his office.  
  
"Good going Granger!" Draco yelled as they were the only two remaining in the classroom.  
  
"Me! How was this my fault when your two ogre cronies tripped me!?" she replied in her defense as she gathered up her supplies.  
  
"Well if you had been watching where you were going this wouldn't have happened you." but Draco could go no further as he suddenly felt strange. Hermione noticed this as she too felt the same.  
  
"Do you feel that too?" she asked while clutching her forehead.  
  
"Dizzy you mean?" he asked and she nodded in reply.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe I'll just go lay down, screw class." He said as he groggily made his way to the door but not without knocking into a few desks.  
  
"I.agree." She said with difficultly as she followed suit out of the room. As they stepped out of the classroom both froze in place, as they had to stop to figure out which way to go. "What is going on with us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea." He replied, and after a moment, "But its probably hunger, maybe we should just go to lunch?"  
  
"Maybe." She said in response as they hesitantly made their way down the hall. Suddenly, as soon as it had happened their symptoms eased up as they began to have a better understanding of where they were. They began to walk at different paces and in different routes to the Great Hall as they separated feeling normal compared to what they were only moments earlier. Hermione arrived after Draco as he was already laughing and eating with his fellow Slytherin's and she made her way to the Gryffindor table. Briefly explaining her delay she looked at the delicious food that lay before her. She really did not feel that hungry. In fact she had never felt better. Everything was just normal.too normal after drinking an unknown potion. It was then that the odd began to happen.  
  
"Granger can really be a pain sometimes." Hermione heard over the conversation around her. It was clear as a bell to her as she wondered who could have said that. Looking across the Hall she saw Malfoy staring in her direction though he swiftly changed his gaze to his plate. Returning to listening to Ron's conversation with Ginny she heard it again. "Why cant she just be normal like everyone else?" That time she knew that she heard it. And she also knew that voice. But the only thing was, why could she hear Malfoy when he didn't open his mouth and was on the other side of the Hall from her?  
  
Another voice was heard but this time it wasn't Hermione who was hearing things. "What is Malfoy's problem?" Draco quickly looked up to challenge the person that dared to defy him. But there was no one. Nobody was even paying attention to him. Except for Granger. He noticed how she suddenly put her focus towards the Weasel, and completely ignored him. Draco wanted to try to see if it was her or just him going insane that caused that voice to echo in his head. "Look at me Granger." he silently pleaded to himself while watching her intently. He saw her eyes widen in shock as she slowly turned her head to face him. That was the shocking part for Draco. "You can hear me can't you?" he thought to himself, as all he heard in reply was a silent "Yes."  
  
"How can you hear me?" he asked back.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Suddenly the warmth behind his eyes returned once more as their gaze intensified between one and the other. Their eyes pierced into one another as a new meaning was found with them. They couldn't explain it, but they understood what was happening to them. Both stood up at the same moment, and without losing eye contact, they began to walk towards the doorway. Their focus remained intact upon the other as though they were reading each other's mind. Slowly and in step they walked and approached the other. The eye contact couldn't be broken by anything in the world as they finally neared each other. Standing less than a foot apart, their eyes were still locked together. "What is happening to us?" Draco silently asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can we control it?"  
  
"I don't think we can."  
  
"Can we stop it?"  
  
"I know I cant."  
  
"Do you want to stop it?"  
  
"I cant now."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because neither can I." They remained intact in their present positions until Draco slowed reached out his hand to touch hers. It was a soft and gentle touch but yet it was strong and Hermione felt safe for some strange reason. Their eyes began to cloud over lightly as the room became darker and darker as everyone seemed to be fading out around them. A light mist encompassed them as they felt their eyelids slowly close as all noise ceased around them. Slowly the light disappeared until they were in complete darkness, both having passed out on the floor of the Great Hall. 


	2. Somewhere Else

A/N: I forgot to do all the disclaimers last time so here it goes. I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be a very wealthy person and have lots of people to do my bidding! I claim only the plot. Don't sue me.  
  
Spinning. That's all that Hermione could see was a dark and spinning mist before she came in contact with something hard and cold. She must have hurt her head for she could feel the pressure that was coming from behind her hairline. Yet she was lying on something soft and warm as compared to what she felt when all the lights suddenly went out. She was spinning, that's where it is coming from! Hermione was standing next to someone. Someone, or something, that was strong and safe. That was how she remembered him. It was a him! He was standing opposite of her, but where? "Where, Hermione, where?" Ugh. That hurt her head way too much to try to rack her brain for an answer right now. But someone is calling her name. It is very distant, but she can still hear it. The sound is getting closer. Almost like someone is drawing nearer and nearer to her. "Hermione" the voice said again. This time more present than before. It is becoming clearer each time. Now there is more than one voice. And there is another voice. There are 3 now, each calling her name. And it is getting louder and louder as light is slowly creeping through. It is rather hard to do but she attempts to open one eye, but closes it quickly because of the brightness. "One more try and then we'll see" she says to herself as she hesitantly opens her eye again and then the other one. The fuzziness is growing clearer. She can see 3 shadowy figures leaning over her as the light is blinding to her sensitive vision.  
  
"I think she is coming back now." One of the shadowy figures, a woman, said to the other two. "Hermione, can you hear me?" the woman asked while waving her hand in front of Hermione's face. Only a muffled grunt came from Hermione in response, as the three people seemed pleased at some sort of sign of life out of her.  
  
"Wh-Where am I." Hermione heard herself mutter.  
  
"The Hospital Wing dear. It seems you fell pretty hard on your head. But a little potion will make that feel better in no time," the woman said as she wiped Hermione's forehead with a sour smelling liquid.  
  
The fuzziness started to drift away as Hermione's vision became steady again and the spinning finally seemed to cease. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Well the other two can explain it better than I can. I'd best go check on Miss Granger's accomplice." With that Madame Pomfrey scurried off to one of the adjoining beds in the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione was feeling better, though her head was still a little too heavy to try to lift off of the pillow. Looking at the "other two" as Madame Pomfrey called them, she looked up to see Ron and Harry standing over her bed, each carrying worried expressions.  
  
"'Mione, finally you're awake. We were so worried about you. I mean one minute you're sitting there perfectly fine, and the next you've fainted in front of the whole school, and with Malfoy too!" Ron exclaimed all in one frantic breath as he sat down on the bed next to Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry chimed in. "You both fainted."  
  
"Is he here?" she asked while trying to sit up.  
  
"Yeah. He's still unconscious though. I say good riddance to him, the git!" Ron muttered as Madame Pomfrey exclaimed a "Mr. Weasley!" from across the room.  
  
"How did I get here though?" Hermione asked, just as confused as before.  
  
"You really don't remember a thing?" Harry asked in utter disbelief. Hermione just shook her head. "Well you seemed to hit your head pretty hard so I-" while receiving an elbow in the stomach, "alright Ron I know, I'm sorry. Ron and I ran over to you and when you wouldn't respond we levitated you to the hospital wing."  
  
"And quite rudely too Mr. Potter!" said a passing Madame Pomfrey. "You both just left Mr. Malfoy there for someone else to pick up! Until I made you both go and fetch him from off the floor."  
  
"You both just left him there!?" Hermione said in a scolding voice.  
  
"Well we were both too worried about you to notice. But hey at least we went back and got him." said Ron in his defense.  
  
"Yeah, after Madame Pomfrey told you to." Hermione muttered out loud. "Is he alright?" she asked a little too quickly for comfort.  
  
"Who cares!" Ron responded as Madame Pomfrey shot him a look. "Alright fine. He's unconscious." With that Ron smirked, very similar to a certain ferret.  
  
"What Ron, did Christmas come early?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
Harry simply ignored the conversation and started in on something that had been puzzling him. "Hermione why did you and Malfoy both faint? That seems a little strange, don't you think? And why did you both get up at the same time and begin to walk out the door? Are you not telling us something?"  
  
"One at a time, please Harry." replied Hermione. "And to answer all of your questions, I have absolutely no idea why any of that happened. One moment I was sitting there and the next minute I heard-" here she paused and left out one minor detail, "I heard Ron's conversation about Quidditch, which reminded me that I watched your practice last week, which reminded me that I did that after I did my History of Magic essay, which reminded me that Professor Binns was a ghost, which reminded me that Peeves was in the library earlier today throwing book ends and fruit at everyone, which reminded me that I needed to go to the library."  
  
Harry and Ron looked amazed and confused at the same time as they stared at their, what they thought, insane friend. Even Hermione was amazed at her ability to lie that quickly.  
  
"You got that from Quidditch?" exclaimed Harry in disbelief.  
  
"You really need a hobby Hermione." Ron replied incredulously.  
  
She shot Ron a glare before continuing. "Anyway, so I was getting up to leave the Great Hall and I suddenly felt dizzy, so I fainted."  
  
"Well what about Malfoy?" Harry asked. Something was telling Hermione that Harry really didn't believe her story too well.  
  
"What about me Potter?" Malfoy piped in slyly from the bed across from Hermione's.  
  
"We didn't ask you Malfoy!" said Ron jumping in before Harry could open up his mouth.  
  
"No need to get your panties in a twist Weasley, I was merely inquiring why the 'boy who just wouldn't die' was talking about me." Draco replied with a smirk to the boys and wink to Hermione.  
  
That part pissed off Ron and Harry even more while it only confused Hermione even more. Before wands could be drawn and hexes could be cast, Madame Pomfrey spent the whole of 5 minutes trying to kick out Ron and Harry. And through it all, that damn look-at-me-I'm-such-a-sexy-know-it-all- evil-Slytherin-king smirk remained intact on Draco's face as he saw his 2 greatest enemies being escorted out of the hospital wing. Well, 2 greatest enemies apart from Granger.  
  
"Speaking of Granger," he thought as he cast a glance in her direction. She was sitting on her bed, arms crossed, and lips pouting as she saw her protectors disappear from view. Looking at her there was a tingle of something in him. Something he couldn't explain was happening inside of him when he looked at her. It was warm and was making him dizzy all over again. But he would not faint again without figuring out what the hell it was that happened in the Great Hall before they both passed out.  
  
"Granger." He said in a commanding voice. "Are you too weak to stand?"  
  
This question took Hermione by surprise at his unrealistic concern for her. "I think so. Why?"  
  
"I am trying to relate symptoms alright?" he replied in that ever-present smart-ass Malfoy way of his. "See if you can and try to walk over here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't ask for questions, just do it."  
  
Somehow, looking at him, she decided for some reason to obey. It took her a bit of difficulty to get up off the bed and find her balance in her feet. Yet, and she still doesn't know how, she managed to walk across the room to Malfoy's bed. She grasped onto the end of his bed for support trying all the time to maintain the balance that she managed to find. "What now, Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh, I really didn't need anything I was just seeing if you would actually come." He replied with an evil smirk and a snort. "I guess you're used to calling and coming whenever purebloods ask you."  
  
Hermione was in a shocked disbelief. "What!?" she cried. "You made me walk all the way over here when I have absolutely no strength left in me just so you could see if I would actually do it!" To that he only nodded, the smirk still plastered on his face. "I never thought that I would see the day, and I never even thought it was possible but how could I have ever doubted you. Congratulations Malfoy, you have reached a new level of evil!"  
  
"Really Granger, you trying to make me blush?" he replied, enjoying himself immensely and inwardly boasting of his cleverness.  
  
"Malfoy you-" but words could not describe how much she loathed him. She spent quite a while muttering out non-coherent words and phrases that could possibly explain her hatred for him.  
  
The more she rambled on the more glad, yet the more pissed off, Malfoy became. He really did hate her and she annoyed him more than any person in the world. Well apart from Tweedledee and Tweedledum that she hangs around with. Yet the angrier they became at one other the more they began to notice the fuzziness start to surround them again. He could tell that she was feeling it too.  
  
"Is the fuzziness coming back for you too Granger?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Just a lucky guess." He replied while watching her intently. Yet the more he watched her the more something inside of him changed. She appeared, for the first time, beautiful to him, though he would never admit that to her.  
  
Yet she too was having a similar problem while recalling her earlier description of Malfoy. She had called him, the spawn of evil himself, sexy. Something was definitely wrong with her.  
  
It was Draco to voice his opinion first though. "Don't you just love those inner battles with yourself Granger?"  
  
A small laugh escaped her lips as she sat down at the foot of his bed. "Oh of course." Yet her brows wrinkled in confusion and he followed suit, as everything in the room suddenly became misty and a small steam enveloped the floor. They both looked around their surroundings becoming even more puzzled. "Is this for real Malfoy?"  
  
"I think so, but then I have no idea."  
  
"What should we do?" she asked while standing from his bed, her strength returning to her.  
  
He followed suit but not before slightly losing his balance for a moment and leaning his support upon Hermione. He had grasped onto her shoulders and she spun around to steady him by placing her hands on his arms. There they were, with their hands on each other, and there was such electricity between them Hermione could swear that her already frizzy hair rose an inch higher. Their eyes were locked and their faces only inches apart as Draco slowly leaned in further towards her. But that contact was not to be, as a strong wind whipped around both of their faces and turning their heads they were no longer in the Hospital Wing, but standing right next to a small lake, more like a swimming hole, in a moon-lit wooded forest. Hermione grasped him a little tighter as she gazed at her surroundings with fear from her head to her toes. "Where are we?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
But looking at Draco his eyes were locked upon the area with excitement and puzzlement in his gaze and his mouth was hanging slightly open. "I can't believe this." he muttered in amazement.  
  
"What, you can't believe what Malfoy!?" Hermione asked with a small amount, all right, a large amount of panic in her voice.  
  
"How did this happen?" he asked again to no one in particular. Their appearance had also changed as they were both free of their pajamas like earlier and were standing in their everyday clothes covered by their black robes.  
  
"Draco where are we!?" Hermione asked a little more forcefully, turning him to look at her. She surprised herself by saying his name, but Draco didn't even seem to notice.  
  
"Well, its just." his voice trailing off, before just deciding to giver her the basic details as he himself couldn't describe any of it. "We're at Malfoy Manor. And this," here he paused "is part of our woods."  
  
"Alright", Hermione said after a while. "Why are we here."  
  
"I don't know." Draco said once again staring out into the distance. "I was just thinking about it and suddenly here we are."  
  
"You were thinking about your woods?"  
  
"Well actually I was thinking about taking a swim." He replied sheepishly to her.  
  
"Taking a swim!? Here!?" Hermione asked, still in confusion.  
  
"Well yes! This is a swimming pond."  
  
"Is it clean?" she replied hesitantly.  
  
"Would a Malfoy ever swim in dirty water?" Draco asked as though stating the obvious.  
  
"True, but how?" Hermione asked nodding her head to the water, the moonlight now casting a frame upon the water.  
  
"Magic. How is anything else done in the wizard world?" Hermione just chose to regard that question as being a rhetorical question while Draco walked hesitantly over to the edge. Crouching down by the waters edge, he scooped up a handful of water and watched as it drained from his hands. "It is real." He said in amazement. Getting another handful of water, Hermione watched as he blew the water out of his hand and it fell back onto the surface. But as soon as it touched, the drops illuminated as the light soon spread across from one side to the other as the light was traveling from one ripple to the other. She could see the bottom of the pond as Hermione noticed that it was indeed more like a swimming pool than an actual pond. "Feel it." Draco said with his eyes still locked upon the water. Hermione crouched down beside him and gracefully ran her fingers over the surface scooping up a small amount of water in her hand before letting it fall. Draco was intently watching her hand and noticed her eyes momentarily close.  
  
"Its amazing." She muttered while turning and catching his gaze. "And it's warm too." She said after a momentary pause.  
  
"Its magic." He whispered back to her. Returning his eyes he stood up at his full height and turned to walk a few feet away from the bank. Hermione looked out upon the pond once more before turning her eyes behind her to see Draco throw his robe upon the tree stump next to him. When he began to lift his black sweater above his head, Hermione interjected.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"I'm going swimming." He said back. "Care to join me?" he asked, his sweater now beside his robe while he began to unbutton his white dress shirt.  
  
"To go swimming?" and at Draco's obvious nod she started again. "And be wearing what?" she asked, while Draco's shirt was halfway unbuttoned and no longer tucked in.  
  
"That's why I'm doing this Granger." He replied, as though stating the obvious again. For some reason lately he had a way of making Hermione feel stupid.  
  
"Oh." she said. "You're not going to be swimming completely undressed are you?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"No." he replied to her question while removing his shirt. (A/N: Draco fans enter your giggle here - ______________________)  
  
"Oh my." Was the only thing going through Hermione's head when he removed that piece of clothing. If she was drooling in the train compartment over his back it was nothing compared to his front side. No wonder every girl threw herself at him. He had the best body she had ever seen a teenage wizard inhabit. Draco Malfoy was constantly surprising her. "Well what will you be wearing?" she asked, and she saw him smile when he noticed her staring. Being a gentleman however he didn't feel the need to tease her about it. For some reason lately he had a way of not picking at her so much.  
  
Now only clad in his black slacks he sat down on the same stump and started taking off his shoes and socks, all black of course. "I don't know." He said. "Are you going to swim too or just stay in your clothes?" he asked her.  
  
"Why?" she said a little suspiciously. Rolling his eyes, she knew why he asked. Standing up now only in his pants he removed his wand from his robe and tapping his hip once he was suddenly in his black, what other color would it be, swimming suit.  
  
"I just needed to know your size, Granger." He said twirling his wand in his hand.  
  
Realization and a blush came upon Hermione as she did a sort of half laugh half sigh. "Oh."  
  
Smirking Draco walked over to the waters edge while she stood up to face him. Passing by her he tapped her once on her stomach, and looking down Hermione blushed even more. She was in a black bikini. "Of course Draco picked out this outfit." she thought to herself, while turning to face him. Yet his expression matched her previous one as he stared at her. This was not the Hermione Granger he used to know.  
  
"No wonder Potter and Weasley hang around her so much." He thought. She had certainly filled out in several places, and rather well too. Hermione had grown in just about every direction and slimmed in a few other places as her hourglass figure complimented her nicely. Draco was stunned for words. Somehow his thinking returned to normal as he turned to her and said. "You coming in or not?"  
  
Laughing a little Hermione replied, "You go first."  
  
"Alright." He said while diving into the water right where he was standing. All Hermione saw next was a splash before his head rose above the water after a while. "You coming in?"  
  
"Is it deep enough to do that?" she asked a little frightened.  
  
"It becomes what ever depth you want it to be." He said back while waving an arm at her "Come on in."  
  
"Oh, alright." She replied after a second of considering the pros and cons of what she was about to do. Stepping back she voiced her thought. "If only there was a diving board." She said loud enough for both of them to hear. Before Draco could respond Hermione was also knocked over by a rather large bulky object to the side of her. Turning there before here was a diving board, just as she had imagined it. "Hmm, Draco?" she asked while he too was stunned. "Does your swimming hole also make things appear?" but from the expression on his face she knew the answer. She had suddenly changed her mind on the need of a diving board and as soon as it was there it was gone. They both stared at the empty spot for a moment before Draco interrupted the silence.  
  
"Are you coming in or not?" he asked as he just chose to ignore it. Usually he wouldn't but for some reason he decided to.  
  
Looking at the wet and disheveled Draco, Hermione couldn't help but walk to the very edge to dive in next to him. Draco looked rather adorable as he grinned at the prospect of having a swimming buddy. "Well move and I will." And before he could respond she too dove in, and sent a small splash in his direction. She soon rose to the water and turned to face him while she shook the water out of her face and he followed suit.  
  
"So how do you like it?" he asked her, as they both kept their arms and legs in motion in order to stay afloat, which caused them to bob up and down.  
  
"It feels nice." She said in response, blushing as their legs hit one another. Both replied a quick "sorry" but it soon followed with them laughing. Draco reached forward to tickle her and she splashed him lightly in return.  
  
Shaking the water out of his eyes, Draco exclaimed, "Now you're going to get it!" while he started chasing, or swimming, after her. And that was how they spent their time. Though time seemed to just not exist as they splashed and played like children in the water. Neither of them understood why they had fainted in the Great Hall, could read each other's mind, or how they appeared at Malfoy Manor. Yet it didn't trouble them too much as they continued to enjoy themselves and left all that for later. It wasn't as though they were ignoring it, it was just they seemed to completely forget about what had happened the moment they remembered what was happening to them. It was almost as if something was blocking everything from their minds. They just seemed to have completely forgotten even how they got here, as Hermione and Draco continued to just have fun and forget about everything for a while. Something had changed in both of them and neither of them could understand it. But they didn't seem to care.  
  
Draco was playfully spinning Hermione around in the water as the water came up to Draco's shoulders and Hermione's chin. As they stopped their spinning Draco had somehow locked Hermione's arms around his neck and his around her waist as he had slouched down a bit to her height, she practically sitting on him. Their faces were merely inches apart as they both could only stare at the other. They seemed to be repeating themselves as Draco was fighting the urge to lean in closer to her. Everything was forgotten here. With the rivalry, the hatred, the enemies, the differences, and the prejudices, none of that was important while they were in this pond. They were both just 2 teenagers swimming and enjoying their adolescence, and the thing that was the most teenager in them was about to get the better of them. Their faces became slightly closer as Draco ran a hand down the side of her face and tracing the outline of her jaw while she responded in playing lightly with the silver blonde hair that fell at the base of his neck. "Should we be doing this?" Hermione asked hesitantly and barely above a whisper.  
  
"Probably not." Draco replied in the same fashion while running his finger along her lips. But ignoring his own advice he lightly grasped her chin and pulled her in for what would be the sexiest moment of both of their lives. His lips were moving in towards hers as she closed her eyes waiting for his kiss. She could feel his breath upon her lips when all of a sudden realization slapped her in the face. Quickly she opened her eyes to see him less than an inch a way from her, his eyes closed in anticipation. Hermione turned her head as he opened his eyes to see what the disturbance was. In cases like this it would have been his job to be either mad or apologize. He didn't do either. Draco just simply watched her slide out of his embrace and walk to the edge of the pond. Climbing out she waved her wand as a towel appeared as she dried herself off. With a tap of her wand she replaced her bathing suit with her clothes. Draco soon followed suit, neither of them speaking.  
  
"I want to go back." Hermione said, while he nodded in agreement. Before another word was spoken they both felt their eyes cloud over as they both fell asleep right where they were standing. Before they could fall upon the ground, they were both back in the Hospital Wing a split second later as though the woods had transformed back into the infirmary. They were both standing right next to their beds, as they fell upon them fast asleep. The only reminder of their visit was in Hermione's wet hair and Draco's shoes still upon his feet. 


	3. In the Pouring Rain

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or the musical and the song mentioned in this story. I own only the plot! Don't sue me; that would not make me smile. But reviews would make me smile so review away!  
  
He was swimming. At Malfoy Manor, maybe? Well let's just say that's where he was. All he knew was that he was swimming through this dark abyss with only the moonlight to light his path. Draco was fully dressed as he kept his pace through the water enveloped in its warmth. Suddenly he felt someone's hand slide into his own. Looking back he saw her. She was beautiful. But who was she? Grasping on tighter to her hand he pulled her above the water's surface as they both gasped for air. Bobbing up and down next to each other in the semi-deep water Draco took no time in grabbing her behind the neck and moving in to kiss her. Kissing this mysterious woman was like nothing he had ever experienced before in his life. Her lips tasted sweet with a hint of spice as Draco deepened the kiss, exploring every part of her mouth as though this was the last time. She responded to him and moved in closer while stroking the side of his face. This girl was intoxicating. She was like the forbidden fruit that he could never have, and someone that he could never be with. Pulling back from the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers before lightly kissing her once more. "I love you." he began to say but was cut off as she pushed him out of her embrace and quickly swam to the edge of the pond. He had to keep up with her; he couldn't let her go. Not now that he had actually found her.  
  
Following after her as she attempted to climb out, he spun her around in the water to face him. "Don't go.please don't go." He said in a whispered sob. Her face was once more mere inches from his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. Pulling back her silence was frustrating yet moving, as she didn't have to say any words to him; her chocolate brown eyes said everything as they gazed intently into his own. Their chins were at the waters surface as her long brown hair was floating gracefully around her and fell on her sleeveless shoulders, as her white cotton low cut dress was completely soaked. He was in the same position in his drenched white button down shirt and black pants as his silver-blonde hair was slicked back from swimming yet it still had a tousled and unkempt look to him, making him appear even more serene than before.  
  
"Who are you?" he finally asked as she slightly smiled at him. Reaching up she held a finger to his lips and whispered a fading "Shhh" to him as he struggled to maintain his sense of thought, as she was addictive and drew him in to her the more that he looked at her. He slowly and hesitantly leaned in for another kiss and when his lips touched hers it immediately deepened as each kiss became more and more passionate to him. She grasped her hands on the bank behind her and pulled herself up on to the shore bringing him with her as he was still locked to her lips. She was sitting on the bank with her legs still in the water as she cupped his face in her hands, while he now tried to pull himself up as well. Restraining him from doing so, he looked pleadingly in her eyes as she removed her legs from the water and tucked them underneath her as she leaned over the waters edge to kiss him once more. Draco wanted more, he could barely stand it any longer as he was determined to kiss every inch of her. He began to work his lips across her cheek and down her neck and across her exposed upper chest when she suddenly pulled away and stood up. He looked up at her as though she was an angel and he unworthy of even resting his eyes upon her, as she leaned down once more and softly stroked his cheek. Grasping his chin in her hand she pulled him in for one more kiss and as they came nearer and nearer the more obscure his vision became.  
  
Alarmed she pulled back and nervously stepped away from him. "No!" he shouted as he tried to climb out of the water to get to her. That only made her run away more as he struggled to get his footing and follow after her. But the more he tried the more he failed as he was shouting after her. "Stop, No! No! Come back!" he was yelling at the top of his lungs as he felt reality come crashing down on him as he sat up quickly in surprise. He was back in his bed in the Head Boy quarters and he was soaked in his own sweat. Bits of tears were lightly pressed against his cheek. He wiped them angrily away telling himself, "Malfoy's never cry!"  
  
It was his first night back in the four rooms that he and Hermione shared as being Head Boy and Head Girl. It was the first night after what had happened, at least what he thought had happened, in the pond between the two of them. He didn't remember going there but he couldn't actually discern from reality whether or not he did in fact go. Draco remembered waking up on a damp pillow from his wet hair with his shoes on his feet and a few leaves were stuck to his laces as though he had indeed been outside. Then again how could he have even gone to Malfoy Manor without him or Hermione knowing? Draco knew that Hermione was there with him as she two mentioned the night's events in the same detail that he did. They both left out one little part; the fact that they had almost kissed each other. That left Draco to question if that even happened too. It all just seemed like another dream to him. But it was his dreams that had him so worried. He had just spent the most romantic moment of his life in a dream, and he didn't even know who the girl was. All he knew was that she had the most captivating pair of eyes he had ever looked upon. She was beautiful. Stunning was more the right word to describe her as he remembered her long dark hair, full lips, and deep eyes. "And those lips," Draco sighed to himself, "oh God those lips." was all that he could say. Draco remembered their softness, warmth, and how inviting they were to his. He could have kissed her for a thousand years and never tired of it.  
  
His clock on the side table chimed the hour. 4:00 in the morning. Deciding that it was absolutely impossible for him to go back to sleep, he crawled out of bed and felt the cool floor beneath his feet as it traveled all the way up his spine. It was starting to get a little chilly outside as October was rounding the corner. He had only been in school for a little over a month and already so many things had happened to him. "This is going to be a long year." He murmured as he stepped into the bathroom they shared adjoining both of their rooms and turned on the hot water in the shower. Walking over to the sink he ran the cold water and began splashing his face and neck trying to get the images of her out of his head. Glancing up into the mirror he stared at his reflection trying to collect his thoughts. 'A Malfoy always needs to have a clear mind, leaving it cluttered is a weakness' he could practically hear his father saying. It was now a habit of his to do so from years of practice. "Lucius is a bastard." He muttered to himself trying to erase images of his father while he was at school. Draco always knew that his father could get him out of every situation, and he often bragged about that when he was younger. Now he just didn't care anymore. Draco was revered as a god to the Slytherin's. He had made his own reputation and he didn't need to lean on his father's anymore.  
  
Draco was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the bathroom door open as Hermione groggily stepped inside. She stopped in surprise and just stared confusingly at him momentarily. It was then that Draco noticed her presence and spun around to face her. They both just stared. Had she come in moments later she would have seen Draco without being in only his pajama pants and boxers, which was what he was only wearing now.  
  
"Yes?" Draco finally answered and cutting off the silence.  
  
"Bathroom." she simply said while swaying slightly where she stood.  
  
"Right. Hmm, are you alright?" he asked halfway out the door after turning off the water.  
  
"No.mornings.very bad...sleep." she murmured as he nodded in return and shut the door behind him, laughing silently to himself that he had learned on of Granger's secrets, she is not a morning person. He himself noticed that he didn't call her Mudblood. A sort of secret truce had been formed between he and Granger after they woke up the next morning in the hospital. They both just wanted to stay out of the other's way in order to have some enjoyment their last year at Hogwarts, knowing that they would never have to see each other again after they graduated. It was for the best. Not only for their grades but also for the unity of the houses, which is what Dumbledore was trying to enforce.  
  
Hearing Hermione finish up in the bathroom he walked in to take his shower. She was still in there however and was washing her face and hands, just as he had done moments before. Her hair had been swept out of her face with a hair tie as she was rubbing the water on her neck. Draco then noticed it. She was doing exactly what he had been doing before she came in. Hermione then looked over in his direction catching his gaze for a second before leaning back down over the sink to splash water in her face. What Hermione didn't see was that Draco got a peek down the white tank top that she was wearing with her blue sleep pants. Glancing quickly back up to her face he was relived to find that she hadn't noticed at all. Draco stood by the door for a moment hoping that she would get the message that he wanted to take a shower. Usually he would have just ordered her out, but under the circumstances of their "truce" Draco couldn't find the will to insult her or boss her around anymore. It was disgusting, but he just accepted the fact that he had to help keep the peace between the two of them. Draco let out a cough and stared at her looking for some sign that she caught his meaning. Sighing he walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water again. Still nothing. Deciding that he would just have to scare her out, he remembered that he only had on his pants and boxers and decided to use them to his advantage. Draco began pulling off his pants when he finally heard a response from Hermione. "If you want me out Malfoy you can just say so." she said turning to leave. "By the way, nice boxers." And turning to face him as she comically raised her eyebrows to the smirking Draco.  
  
"Thanks Granger. Never knew you were one to like green and silver."  
  
"You might be surprised Malfoy." she said while shutting her bedroom door behind her.  
  
Draco let out a chuckle with some raised eyebrows of his own. "She really has a way with her words." He heard himself mutter while glancing back at the closed door. As he was preparing to completely undress himself realization hit him square in the face. "Good God Draco.you were flirting with her!" He inwardly kicked himself for that comment.  
  
"It's the truth though." He heard his conscience say to him. "And you liked it too." Draco ignored mentally arguing with himself as he stepped into the shower. He couldn't help the fact that, however much he hated to admit it, he had liked flirting with Granger.  
  
Help.  
  
~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked at her normal hasty speed to class as she weaved in and out of slow, clumped together lower classmen sending a few scowls and a roll of the eyes in their direction. She was not having a good morning with regards to her not being able to get any sleep the night before, for she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. For some reason she was still debating whether or not it actually occurred with regards to her and Draco's late night swim. Sure she had remembered it and considerably well too, but she didn't know how or why she went there or even how she got back to Hogwarts. "Something is definitely going on", she thought softly to herself as she neared the Great Hall. As she approached she was soon attacked suddenly and let out a small yelp as two different arms wrapped themselves around either shoulder. Looking to her left and right she saw Harry and Ron on either side grinning mischievously. Laughing out loud she eyed them both while saying "What are you two on about?"  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing." replied Ron while adding a dramatic flare. "Just escorting our favorite girl to breakfast after we haven't seen her for a while. Aren't we Harry?"  
  
"Of course we are." Said Harry. "I mean we couldn't just let you walk unaccompanied, someone might steal you from us."  
  
Hermione now smirking put her arms around their waist as they neared the doors to the Great Hall. "Well its good to know that I'm appreciated around here boys." She said, while pinching the side of their stomachs with both of her hands. At their sudden jumps and laughs they both did the same to her, and so they walked into breakfast, laughing the entire way.  
  
Draco looked on at this display with annoyance, a stifled chuckle, and a hint of jealously. Sure he had friends, acquaintances more like, but not like she did. Hermione was lucky, and he knew it. She had two boys who would bend over backwards to protect her and stand up for her. Friends that believed that she is right no matter what the situation and who would do anything she asked of them at the drop of a hat. Draco had every right to be jealous and he accepted the fact that he was. He almost wished that he was right there with them, joking and laughing. "Wait, now that's going a little far," he thought, as he too strolled into the Great Hall shortly behind them.  
  
~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~  
  
Hermione hadn't talked to Draco after seeing each other in the bathroom that morning and she hadn't seen him since then either. "Oh well," she thought, as she was busy scribbling an essay for Transfiguration. It was a foot longer than required, naturally. It wasn't that Hermione was a suck up, it was merely that she loved to give out information, especially when she was determined to stay at her position of the top student in her class. She knew however, when the entire side of her hand was covered in black ink that it was time to finish the essay. Carefully rolling it up she placed it in her bag with the rest of her quills and ink as she stood up looking for something to do for the next hour before she went to bed. She decided that a little visit to Ron and Harry would be the best solution to boredom as she stepped out of the Head Boy/Girl common room and turned to her left as she walked down the hallway towards a familiar spot. Reaching the Gryffindor common room (she could have used the portal in her room, but she preferred to walk) she muttered the password to the fat lady as she gained entrance into the well-lit and alive room. Seeing Harry and Ron in a corner playing an intense game of wizard chess she walked towards them and finally gained their attention.  
  
After spending a whole of about 5 minutes just talking and watching the boys' game she felt something slightly pulling at her. She ignored the feeling and continued to pay her attention to her best friends. But it came back again. It was this overwhelming urge to stand up. Thinking that it would be the best solution, Hermione stood up from her chair and waited for it to stop, and it did. But this time something else happened. The feeling told her to walk. Muttering "I'll be right back." Hermione walked away from their corner and out of the common room. Standing in the hallway she looked around while concentrating on the feeling inside of her. It told her to walk straight and so she did. When she got to the end of the hallway it told her to go left as she willingly followed it. Thankfully she was Head Girl and could patrol the hallways at night. When she got to one of the exits in the castle was when she began to get curious as to why she was following an urge around the entire school. This time it led her towards the gardens. Her pace began to hasten, as she couldn't find the nerve to slow down. It was in control of her. As she neared the gardens she could distinctly make out a figure in the distance, but she couldn't see the person's face, as her walk turned into a jog. The person in front of her seemed to be recovering from a run as well as he, she could tell that it was a he, was breathing heavier than normal. Nearing the mystery man her pace slowed as she entered the garden, silhouetted by the castle lights. Her eyes slowly adjusted as he turned around to face her.  
  
~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~  
  
Draco aimlessly walked the hallways of Hogwarts after dinner that night, preferring to not go back to his quarters. He wasn't really avoiding Hermione, he just was becoming too attracted to her for comfort, and this morning in the bathroom proved it. Draco admitted that he really liked talking to her and especially flirting with her. Who could blame him? She was a relief to talk to after being around the self-centered girls of Slytherin that couldn't hold a decent conversation that wasn't centered on themselves. But they were raised to be a man's trophy and not someone that he could respect. Hermione was someone that Draco could respect, another reason why he was afraid to go around her. He had always known that she was that way, even though he didn't really know anything about her. Draco admired the way that she could hold her own ground against him and noticed the spirited fire that she encompassed when faced with a challenge. She was brave yet cunning; a mix between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco allowed his mind to wander when suddenly something told him to go right instead of left towards their common room. Trusting his instincts, Draco followed the command that his body gave him and continued in that direction. The nearer he got towards going outside the more curious he got as to where this urge was leading him. When he was finally out on the grounds his pace quickened, until he was a sprint towards the gardens. Reaching them, he was slightly out of breath and caught up with his breathing when he felt someone approaching. Before he knew it they were practically at his side when he turned around to face them.  
  
~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~&~~~~~  
  
Draco and Hermione were face to face with each other. A look of slight shock and confusion was evident upon one while the other was simply sporting an I-should-have-known look as the latter of the two opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Lovely night for a stroll through the gardens, huh Granger?" he asked while stuffing his hands in his pocket and rocking on the back of his heels.  
  
"Uh huh." was all she could say as though she was collecting data for further samples.  
  
"I guess we both just got the urge to come out here," he said while staring at her and a long moment of silence fell upon the two of them.  
  
"This is insane," Hermione finally muttered as Draco clutched his heart as though he had had a revelation.  
  
"She speaks! Its amazing!" he said sarcastically while she merely smirked and rolled her eyes. "So, Miss Gryffindor, why such a late night outing? And on a school night?" he asked feigning innocence.  
  
"You know as well as I do Malfoy that I was made to come out here just as you were."  
  
"And by who, pray tell, made us come out here?"  
  
A blank look settled on Hermione's face as she merely muttered, "I don't know."  
  
"So the top student doesn't even know." he replied with a smirk.  
  
"Well neither does the second top student." she chimed back as the blank look left her to settle on his face.  
  
"You've got a point there. But I still don't understand this at all. I mean first with the fuzziness and then the fainting. And then with the swimming." here he paused. "I'm guessing that we were actually there. I don't seem to know where I am anymore. And what makes it worse is that I cant control it! And then to add to the picture I was dragged outside by a feeling and of course you are the exact same way. I don't get it!" he finished with a sigh.  
  
"I know how you feel. I don't get it either. But first thing tomorrow after class I am going to be researching anything and everything that there is to find out in that library and I am going to get us out of this situation because, damn! It's pissing me off too!"  
  
Draco felt his eyebrows rise when he heard her curse. He had never actually heard her say curse words; he actually kind of liked it. It took the edge off of her. "Well I'm surprised that you haven't found something in there like that in the library, I mean you are the only seventeen year old in this school that has read the entire library."  
  
"No I'm not." she replied after a moment.  
  
Turning his head towards her he asked, "What do you mean? You practically live there."  
  
"I'm not the only seventeen year old that has read the entire library." Here she paused as Draco motioned his hand for her to explain herself. "I'm still sixteen."  
  
Draco's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as he was trying to comprehend what she was saying. "How could you be sixteen, you're in your 7th year."  
  
"Well," she began, "My birthday is in November, so when I got my letter I was still 10. Dumbledore said that he wanted me to go ahead and start that year since I was already a grade ahead of what I should have been in a muggle school. He just wanted to keep me with my maturity level. How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen." he replied while smirking, knowing that he had found out something about her that day. "Like everyone else is."  
  
"Well I'm going on seventeen," she answered back while crossing her arms. There was a short pause between the two before realization hit Hermione. Laughing slightly she looked at Draco. "I am sixteen going on seventeen."  
  
Draco, on the other hand didn't get it at all. "So, why is that funny?"  
  
"Well you probably wouldn't even understand it." she replied.  
  
"Try me." was his only response as he was entreating her to continue.  
  
"It's a song that is from this muggle movie that was based on a musical about a family during World War II. The daughter is sixteen going on seventeen and there is a song about it." Hermione said sitting on a bench nearby, though she couldn't actually remember the bench being there earlier.  
  
"Wait, I've heard of that!" Draco said as realization came upon him.  
  
Hermione face clouded over with shock and confusion. "You've heard of something muggle?"  
  
"I'm not that out of the loop." he replied sarcastically. "It's a musical right?"  
  
"Yeah. The Sound of Music."  
  
"I have heard of that!" he exclaimed. Hermione giggled slightly at his excitement. "My nanny, when I was a little boy, was obsessed with muggle films. She couldn't get enough of them. I might have actually seen that one too. She was always taking me to see muggle movies. Until my father found out and I wasn't allowed to see them anymore." Draco said in a rush and he himself was surprised that he had confessed that much to Hermione.  
  
"You had a nanny?" Hermione asked, while Draco simply nodded in deep thought. "I should have known." Here Draco shot her a look but seeing her giggling he knew that she was only joking. After a period of silence and Draco's confused look only grew more Hermione finally decided to break the ice. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Draco looked up sheepishly and responded after a moment. "I was trying to remember that tune."  
  
"I am sixteen going on seventeen?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can't seem to remember it. Sing it for me."  
  
Hermione's face clouded over in embarrassment. "I don't sing to people." She said while shaking her head.  
  
Here Draco just gave her a look. "Hermione sing the damn song."  
  
Noticing how he had called her by her first name, she couldn't help but sing it after he said that. Glancing away she hummed the first few notes to Draco waiting for him to remember it. All that he said in return was he hummed the next few notes to her, finishing the line of the verse for her. Hermione could only look at him in astonishment. "You do know it." Draco could only chuckle in response before sitting on the bench next to her. "This garden even looks like the one in the movie." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"It does." Draco agreed.  
  
Suddenly the fuzziness returned to both of them as they looked at each other with fear in their eyes. "Not again." They both said in unison.  
  
"I have no idea why this is happening to us." Hermione said softly while looking at her hands.  
  
"Me neither." Draco replied. "It doesn't make any sense at all."  
  
"Not only that." here Hermione's sentence was cut off as she forgot what she was going to say a moment later. Which was a rarity for Hermione. As she began to try to remember what she was about to say, that thought left her mind too. Standing up from the bench she looked around her. "This really does look like the garden. Except not so bright." She said. Just as soon as the words left her mouth everything dimmed down to where they were only in the moonlight. Draco soon realized what was going on but his panic and his questions were soon gone when he looked around him.  
  
Suddenly the song hit him and before he could control himself he sang out loud, in a creamy and clear baritone voice. It was beautiful.  
  
"You wait little girl on an empty stage for fate to turn the light on."  
  
Hermione glanced at him and giggled before continuing. "And there was a big glass gazebo over there." Hermione pointed in front of her. Glancing back at Draco she practically did a double take, as standing a little ways away from her was a gazebo.  
  
"Now that was convenient." Draco said as he exchanged a look with a bewildered Hermione. "But there was also a lamp." Draco said out loud as suddenly a table lamp sat on the ground in front of him. Clearing his throat, "I mean a street lamp." he called into the night, as one appeared a little ways away from him.  
  
"And our clothes," Hermione chimed in. Looking down at herself she saw that she was in a flowing pink dress, similar to the one in the movie, while Draco was dressed in blue slacks and a jacket.  
  
"Now that's not something that happens everyday." He said as Hermione took a seat on the bench.  
  
"Your life little girl is an empty page that men will want to write on."  
  
He sang again, as the words just couldn't help but come out of his mouth. Now it was Hermione's turn as he motioned for her to sing.  
  
"To write on." She hesitantly sang in a beautiful soprano voice.  
  
Draco kicked up his foot on the bench and leaned his elbow on his knee as he began again.  
  
"You are sixteen." But here he stopped as he looked up to nothing. "Could we have a little accompaniment please?" he asked as suddenly a full orchestra was heard as it swept into his intro. "Very nice." Draco said clearly impressed.  
  
Clearing his throat he began again.  
  
"You are sixteen going on seventeen, baby, its time to think. Better beware, be canny and careful, baby, you're on the brink."  
  
As Draco sang, Hermione's mouth developed into a beautiful smile, as she glanced up at her "Rolf" while he took a seat beside her.  
  
"You are sixteen going on seventeen, fellows will fall in line. Eager young lads and rouges and cads will offer you food and wine."  
  
He sang with a sweep of the hand in her direction, as Draco milked up the part of Rolf. Standing up from the bench he walked around behind her as he sang in her ear.  
  
"Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men. Timid and shy and scared are you of things beyond your kin."  
  
Backing away, while Hermione being a good Liesl leaned in towards him, he shook his finger at her before coming to stand in front of her again.  
  
"You need someone older and wiser, telling you what to do. I am seventeen going on eighteen, I'll take care of you."  
  
He said as Hermione jumped off the bench and flew into his arms, just as it was in the movie. They both stopped and looked at each other while both tried to think of something to do, as they both had their arms wrapped around each other. Suddenly Hermione shouted without warning. "Rain! There was rain!" and as soon as she said that thunder rolled in the distance while a flash of lighting startled them both. Draco, taking it as his cue, grabbed her hand and ran towards the gazebo pulling her with him, as rain began to fall on them. Letting go of her hand she spun to the other side of the gazebo as they both attempted to brush off the water. Hermione remembered it was her turn as she ran up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, and as he turned around she began to sing.  
  
"I am sixteen going on seventeen, I know that I'm naïve. Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet and willingly I'll believe."  
  
She sang, taking his hand to follow her while Draco, like a lost puppy, went with her.  
  
"I am sixteen going on seventeen, innocent as a rose. Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies what do I know of those?"  
  
She sang with a shrug of her shoulders as she spun to sit on the bench behind her, while Draco just smiled and laughed as he looked on her.  
  
"Totally unprepared am I to face a world of men. Timid and shy and scared am I of things beyond my kin."  
  
Hermione sang with a mischievous look as she walk towards him as he was totally entranced with her every move as she brushed his arm before running in front of him to stand on one of the benches.  
  
"I need someone older and wiser, telling me what to do. You are seventeen going on eighteen, I'll depend on you."  
  
She sang as she leaned towards him while he spun her out in a dip, surprised at his own strength and her gracefulness. Keeping up with the mood they replayed Liesl and Rolf's part as he walked her around the benches and she used his support to jump over every break. They were in perfect sync with each other, and dancing as though they had been taught a hundred times before. It was a shock to both. Draco elegantly lifted her off of the benches in his arms and above his head as he elegantly spun her around before lowering her back down on the ground. Something inside of them was telling them what to do next as he spun her around under his arm before taking her in a ballroom dance pose. They began to perform a waltz type movement as they danced around the floor. Similar to the film, at the change in music they both began to run around the gazebo jumping on benches and dancing around each other before they came back in the middle to meet. Draco never missed a beat as he captured her in his arms as they spun around before breaking away both landing on an opposite bench. They knew what part of the movie was coming up as they both just stared at the other, while there was a slight break in the music.  
  
Standing up as on command they slowly walked towards each other and as they neared they both turned to their right, never losing eye contact, as they backed away. They did this twice more, each time Draco getting closer and closer to her, and as she tried to back away the last time he could barely stand it any longer. Placing one arm around her waist and another behind her neck he held tightly to her and pulled her closer as she hesitantly put one hand on his shoulder and another on the crook of his arm. Draco was close enough to inhale her dizzying scent as he searched into her eyes looking for some sort of sign from her.  
  
It was one of those moments again, though Draco noticed that they seemed to be experiencing a lot more of those lately. Taking a bold move he leaned in closer while whispering, "Please don't turn away this time."  
  
Hermione could say nothing other than "I'm not." as he slowly leaned closer in. Their lips were so close that Draco could feel his lightly graze hers as their eyes closed waiting for the contact to come.  
  
"Hermione!" someone yelled as they broke their attention away from each other and turning their heads while in the flash of a second, everything was gone. They both were standing there, in their normal clothes, with their arms around each other in the pouring rain. Hermione swore lightly as she recognized the voice.  
  
Draco looked questioningly at her with panic on his face before she simply muttered "Ron." He nodded his head in understanding as he grabbed her hand and ran in the opposite direction. Pulling her behind a mass of bushes they watched as he appeared from the darkness still calling her name. "What are we going to do?" Hermione asked panicky, as Draco grabbed her hand again and broke into a run with her. They ran for what seemed like forever, as Ron was nowhere to be seen. Here they were running and laughing hysterically in the rain as they neared an arbor on the other side of the gardens. Draco pulled her under with him as the roof still leaked water onto them. As they stepped underneath their shelter Draco swung her around and caught her pulling her into his arms and without missing a beat his lips descended on hers. It was like nothing either of them had ever felt. Their lips seemed to fit with the others as Draco opened his mouth, asking for entrance into hers. Hermione consented as she welcomed his mouth and his tongue. Draco felt his stomach do flip-flops when she did this as their kiss deepened and deepened. It was beautiful. It was like they were under some sort of spell as everything that they had ever despised about the other slowly melted away with their kiss. Wrapping their arms tighter around the other, the kiss ended abruptly as Draco looked longingly into her eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers, lightly kissing her nose. "Lets go back to the room." He whispered to her as she gazed back in his eyes, nodding her head in consent. And so they walked back, rather quickly together. 


End file.
